The Second Savior
by Professor Power
Summary: Due to unexpected complications to their adjustments, The SISTERS are dying. Desperate to save them and atone for his sins, Accelerator forces himself to face the Darkness once and for all. Slight Mikoto x Accelerator. Rated for Accelerator's vocabulary and violent methods. UNDERGOING RECONSTRUCTION AND OVERHAUL.
1. Chapter 1

**POWER!**...thats just my catchphrase to literally anything. But anyway, Its great to finally be an active writer to this wonderful community. This community that is perhaps the largest communal celebration of imagination, creativity, intelligence and little ponies. This is my first Fanfic, I hope that you will enjoy and give constructive criticism so that I may improve my writing skills and continue to give my readers quality work to...well, read about.

Story motivation: Got the idea of the story when I noticed the lack of stories that delve into the new-found familial relationship between Accelerator and The SISTERS. After watching Heavy Rain, the story of a father risking his life to save his brat, I wanted a similar story that involving Accelerator and the people he treasures. As mentioned before, I found no such story and decided to make one instead. Also, I felt that Volume 22 did not give a satisfying conclusion to Accelerator's connection to the Darkness Of Academy City thus I aim to create the best possible scenario for Accelerator to give those assholes the grandest 'flip the bird' of them all.

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majutsu No index. If I did, you should all be watching season three now

* * *

Chapter One

Location: Academy City, District 19, Abandoned Street.

Time: 04:43, November 15th

Heavy showers of rain shrouded District 19 in an impenetrable veil of mist that severely limited visibility. Unlike the other Districts that were well structured and lit, District 19 has been on a decline for years due to lack of maintenance thus the streets were nearly pitched black in the darkness of the early morning with only the occasional lightning illuminating the deserted blocks for a brief moment.

Along the road, headlights from a speeding car shone through the darkness but the storm was too heavy, making it difficult to even see a few feet ahead of the vehicle.

But that did not matter to the driver, Professor Kyousuke, who sped through the streets as beads of cold sweat poured down his face. He could barely keep his hands from shaking with fear, causing his handling to be dangerously unstable. Occasionally, he turned his head to check if the source of his fear was still pursuing him.

'_What the hell does that monster want with me!_?_' _He frantically thought. '_The Experiment has been scrapped a long time ago, there's no reason to go after me!'_

Looking back once more, Professor Kyousuke slightly calmed down when the road behind him was empty. Despite the poor visibility of the street, his pursuer had a distinct albino appearance that allowed the street's darkness to be proof of the monster's absence.

Turning his attention back to the road, the professor was about to breathe a sigh of relief but he suddenly choked at the sight before him. Despite the blurry visage, The Monster was already ahead of him, effectively blocking the vehicle's path. Unable to react rationally to the unexpected appearance, desperation took precedence over logic and the professor floored the pedal, intending to run over the monster. In a few seconds, the car quickly closed the distance between them but right before impact, the figure slowly raised his hand and suddenly…

_**CRASH!**_

The car's bonnet was instantly crushed with overwhelming force, grinding the vehicle to a halt. The Professor himself was left relatively unharmed due to the reliable airbags but he was far from feeling relief. In fact, he was probably wetting his pants as the current situation was processed in his brain.

He was trapped. Trapped like an animal awaiting the slaughter.

An ear-splitting crunch creaked loudly before the front half of the car was _torn _away like a page torn from a book. Professor's Kyousuke's compressed face was freed from the suppressing airbags but that only meant nothing stood between him and the monster, who casually threw the front half of the car over his shoulder like simple trash before slowly walking towards his prey.

Fear petrified Kyousuke as the monster approached, with every step closing the distance and much to his regret, Kyoususke could once again make out the Monster's features.

Snowy white hair was drenched over his face, although they did not hide the piercing crimson eyes that were seemingly glowing with rage. His thin physique gave off the impression of a weakling but he was far from that. He is the Most Powerful Esper in Academy city, Greatest of The Level 5s.

He is The Accelerator.

Kyousuke's heart was on the verge of breakdown from this harrowing experience, he could barely think coherently as the feeling of terror that Accelerator emitted shattered his mind.

Wordlessly, the albino gripped the Professor's throat and pulled him from his car and out in the rain. Lightning flashed as the Professor was held at the mercy of Academy City's Strongest Esper, highlighting his expression. Absent was the psychotic grin that he was infamous for. Instead, pure and unadulterated hatred was burning in his eyes and his clenched teeth seemed to be the only indication of restraint.

The Number One was _**furious.**_

"Please Accelerator just listen to me!" Desperate to save his life, Kyosuke begged. "We had no idea that the Experiment was-".

"Spare me the bullshit, scumbag." Accelerator growled. "The pigs that I hunted before you squealed the same excuse and I'm already at the limit to how much shit I can endure in this fucked up situation"

Accelerator tightened his grip on the throat of the Professor, who gasped in pain and tried fruitlessly to loosen the monster's fingers.

"For two fucking years, you had the power to shape the fate of ten thousand lives and you could have stopped their suffering, you could have stopped me…" Momentarily, Accelerator's rage faded and was replaced by a melancholic expression, which showed a hint of sorrowful regret. But as quickly as it disappeared, the rage returned to his eyes. "But none of you even lifted a fucking finger! You knew the fucking truth and yet you just fucking _**watched!**_"

"The…Experiment…was….only…meant….to…..strengthen…you." gasped Kyousuke as he struggled in Accelerator's steel grip. "They…weren't…supposed….to….live…longer…than…intended."

Accelerator immediately slammed the Professor to the ground and without giving his victim a respite; Accelerator repeatedly pummeled the Professor's face with his fist. "Don't fucking say that! I will save those brats even if it costs me my tainted life!"

Accelerator's punches began increasing their tempo. "Even if I have to make an enemy of the entire world, I'll give those girls the bright future that they deserve, a future where shitty monsters like you and me will not trample on their lives!"

With a final punch, Accelerator allowed the Professor Kyousuke to crash to the ground. The latter's face was almost swollen beyond recognition from the cuts and bruises that Accelerator's vector-enhanced punches inflicted, causing him to be incapable of coherent speech.

As the Professor groaned in agony, Accelerator kneeled down and sadistically whispered. "Before that, I will first exact retribution for those lives that were destroyed from this atrocity."

"Pleesh…I don't….want…to…die." The professor continued begging despite his broken jaw. "We…were…simply…*cough*…doing our…jobs-"

" No…you bastards have created your own hell and I'm the demon that will drag every fucking one of you down."

Inserting his finger forcefully into a deep cut within the Professor's bloodied face, Accelerator unveiled his terrifying twisted grin while ignoring his prey's cries of pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Painful? You know nothing of pain yet!" Accelerator's maniacal grin grew larger. "Now feel the suffering and torment that they felt, feel the pain that you made me cause, **YOU BASTARD!"**

With that final scream, Accelerator reversed the Professor's blood flow. Kyousuke's organs violently imploded and his blood vessels were brutally ruptured. Unsatisfied with such a mundane reaction, Accelerator greatly increased the magnitude of the blood's vectors, which resulted in the Professor's _entire _body bursting open in a shower of gore.

Breathing heavily, the blood-stained Accelerator shakily stood from his kneeling position and pressed the switch on his choker-style electrode, deactivating his powers. Without his Reflection active, the droplets of rain pelted heavily on his bloodied clothes but it did not seem to bother him.

'_That's another asshole punished; only a handful remain…including __**her**__. But how much time do I have left? Those girls may have a few more days but should I really leave their fate to chance?'_

Accelerator leaned against the wrecked vehicle as he contemplated is his next move. There was still plenty of charge left in his electrode and the unquenchable thirst for vengeance remained fresh in his mind. But time was not a luxury that the SISTERS could afford. With each passing hour, they were quickly approaching their premature demise and Hell will freeze over before he'll allow that to happen.

The revelation that he experienced earlier had traumatically shaken his mind and had sent him on a nightlong rampage of vengeance that strayed him from the greater objective. Accelerator cursed himself for allowing it to cloud his judgment. The lives of the clones and those who valued them as well should always have been first and foremost. He could pursue the remaining Core Personal of the Level 6 shift experiment later.

A certain Level 0 had placed a resolve in Accelerator when they fought in Russia and it eventually became the unrelenting drive that gave him the indomitable will to protect those he treasured. And that same resolve had begun burning brightly with his original goal taking precedence over his actions.

The hunt can wait. Right now, acquiring a cure for the deteriorating conditions of the SISTERS is the top priority.

With a slight flick of his wrist, Accelerator's high-tech crutch extended from the casing strapped to his forearm.

Academy City's Strongest Esper hobbled off towards the dark alleys, leaving behind the mess he just made with only a single resolution echoing in his head.

_'That Brat, that Bitch, the SISTERS and even The Railgun…I won't just save them from the Darkness. I'll fucking tear its corrupted heart out and free them from its oppressive tyranny, once and for all!'_

* * *

Well there you go, my first chapter concluded. Now this is near the climax of the story, the next chapters will chronicle the events leading up to this chapter and progress to epilogue. There you will find out why Accelerator is hunting down scientists, how Mikoto got involved and who is this **_her _**that Accelerator is referring to. I'll give you one clue though, Accelerator is emotionally conflicted about confronting this person for her involvement. Once again, thank you for reading and I hope to receive positive reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**POWER!**

Welcome back to The Second Savior, thank you taking the time to read this story and as before please review if possible.

Just want to make a slight correction: I mistakenly set the date in the first chapter as 7th December, I'd like to rectify that the correct and intendant date is **15th November**. This story takes place two weeks after the events of World War 3 and diverges away from the canon storyline. But there will be appearances made by Kuroyoru and The Freshmen. Magic will not play a role in the story. Science side for the win!

The chapter here is a bit dry and Accelerator won't make an appearance but I promise that he will appear in Chapter Three, which I will post real soon.

* * *

Without further ado, enjoy Chapter Two, which was MUCH longer than I expected.

Chapter Two

Location: Academy City, [CLASSIFIED INFORMATION]

Time: 10:39, 14th November

Academy City, the greatest bastion of scientific research and development in the entire world. Years of dedicated work from countless scientists, engineers and inventors have propelled Academy City to the very pinnacle of technological development, effectively making it the most advanced city in the World.

But not every groundbreaking achievement that Academy City has accomplished was obtained through benevolent and ethical methods.

Behind its facade as the finest exemplar of scientific progress, lies a cold world of suffering, tragedies and nightmares. A place where monsters are not born but made by ruthless scientists and researchers who were as cruel and merciless as their creations if not more.

The Darkness Of Academy City.

Amongst this group of despicable and inhumane advocates of science, a powerful and influential family of sociopathic scientists has established themselves as the dominant faction in the Darkness through their reputation as the most brilliant but ruthless minds in all of Academy City.

The Kihara Family.

The eldest and most respected of the family, Kihara Gensei, was a living legend among his colleagues, achieving breakthrough after breakthrough in his illustrious career. Many were wary of him; ironically due to the kind and gentle expression he always wore which disturbingly contrasts with his infamous sadistic and merciless nature.

But he was not smiling today…

In small conference room within a facility, buried deep underground, Kihara Gensei was having an argument with Academy City's board of Directors though it seemed fruitless.

"This is unprecedented. An unacceptable course of action." Said Gensei. "Several years of dedication and hard work in the making but you still demand that we cease all activity!"

"We can sympathize with your anger, Gensei" Replied one of the Directors. "This notion is not popular with most of us considering the significant investments we've made in the projects."

"But the request was clear." Continued another Director. "All research in this sector is to be discontinued and all projects dismantled."

However, Kihara Gensei was too stubborn to simply back down and allow his life's work to be wasted away. "I'm very close to achieving the purpose of this city, if we stop now than all the achievements and progress we accomplished would be meaningless."

"You're insidious work is not the purpose of this city."

All eyes turned to Director Oyafune, one of the very few honorable Directors who did not have a hand in the shady activities of Academy city but was well aware of their existence and methods. "Academy City was build to provide the best education to the future leaders of the next generation and lead the scientific community to greater heights, not to provide a haven for your twisted work."

Gensei vehemently objected to her words. "Your naivety is staggering, Director. This city exists solely to advance the cause of science regardless of the cost. The potential of this city will be wasted on your pathetic ideology."

"Mind your tone, Kihara." Oyafune's eyes narrowed at the scientist. "You may be an important and famous figure within Academy City but you will show the respect due to your superiors."

"I'm sure that as a Kihara, you're used to having several powerful figures bowing to your every whim." Director Kaizumi, another ethical director, added. "But you will get no such treatment from us."

Khara Gensei grimaced but complied nonetheless. As much as he despised the Directors for issuing this order, they still held absolute power over the City and its activities. He had to be smart in handling this situation; a Kihara was only as great as his intelligence. First he had to find the root of this problem.

"Then may I know who requested for the projects to be frozen?" Gensei asked.

'_I will make that person's life a living Hell.'_

"Accelerator was the one who requested it." Answered Director Oyafune. "He demanded it the minute he returned from his exile in Russia."

'_Amata's pet!'_

"How much lower must you sink your standards and self-respect?" Gensei delicately controlled his temper, although he was furious at the indignation before him. "You Directors have unlimited authority in this City and yet you give in to the demands of a guinea pig?"

Only a Kihara had the audacity to openly call another human being a test animal, a fact that Oyafune frowned upon.

"As mentioned before Kihara, most of us were opposed to his demands." One of the Directors attempted to diffuse the situation; an angry Kihara was a dangerous Kihara. "But our hands were forced into making this arrangement."

"By whom!"

"By Me."

Immediately, everyone in the room turned to the source of the voice, a massive screen that unfolded itself at the opposite wall from Kihara. Displayed on the screen is the General Superintendent and Chairman of Academy City.

Aleister Crowley.

"Directors, leave us." Aleister commanded, his voice was laced with authority. "Gensei and I have some peculiar matters to discuss."

One by one, the Directors obediently rose up from their seats and left the room in almost robotic manner, leaving Kihara alone with the founder and leader of Academy City.

"Aleister, I have been spending my life in dedication to the progress of science. That's the reason I came to this city, to be free of restrictions in my pursuit for Science's holy grail."

"Yes, I have taken notice of your exceptional skills and devotion in the field of scientific research, you proved this with the creation of the Crystalized Esper Essence." Aleister simply nodded in affirmation. "That's why I placed you and your family at the forefront of our special research projects, you are the best at what you do."

"But now you are ordering for the progress of Academy City to be halted." Kihara Gensei did not bother to hide his disdain. "All that valuable research ended simply because that lab animal demands it. As a man of Science to another, explain your actions."

"I do not answer to you or anyone for my actions, be clear about that Gensei." Aleister's tone slightly increased with hostility. "But as respect to a fellow scientist of your stature, I shall enlighten your question, the researches have been stopped because the purpose of this city will soon be fulfilled.

Kihara Gensei was understandably puzzled. "You have halted the progress of science, just because we are currently closest to our goal?"

"You remember that the goal of this City is to uplift an Esper to achieve an understanding in the will of the Heavens."

"SYSTEMS. The goal to develop the first Level Six Esper." Gensei answered. "In fact, I proposed this to the community."

"Indeed, the Power Curriculum Program has been the flagship of our scientific development to achieve SYSTEMS for years but none who benefited from the Program had the potential to reach Level Six." Aleister continued his explanation. "None but a very special individual who stands above the strongest we have to offer."

Both of them knew who that special individual is, his existence was invaluable to Aleister's Main Plan.

"I have seen the detailed plans of the Level Six Shift project and I was surprised." Gensei added to the conversation. "The project that was stopped because our so-called strongest was defeated…by a mere Level 0."

"I understand that such an impossible feat has raised doubts about the Vector Controlling Device's capabilities, but rest assured that there is evidence of his potential."

Even Aleister had no qualms with dehumanizing those involved in his plans.

"Not that Aleister…" Gensei picked his words carefully. "The now-destroyed Tree Diagram calculated that the Experiment would uplift Accelerator to a Level Six status but the Project Parameter has shown that the Experiment was designed to fail. I wonder, what were your real intentions in that Experiment? "

For a brief moment, Aleister's face twitched and Gensei knew that he had hit a sore spot. Nobody but the General Superintendent had access to Project Parameters. However, the Kiharas were not known for their willingness to follow procedures and had a knack in obtaining restricted data, a feat that was expected from every Kihara.

"Since those Parameters are no longer relevant, I shall overlook this act of insubordination." Aleister stoic face tightened. "But I will not tolerate any more unauthorized access, remember that no matter how influential you are, you will be 'dismissed' if I demand it."

"Of course, Aleister." Kihara took a gamble for revealing but it gave him clues that might lead to a trump card. "Back to the topic, you mentioned evidence of Accelerator's potential and yet you set him up for an Experiment that was made to fail from the start?"

"My motives for the Level Six Shift is none of your concern but nonetheless, the Vector Controlling Device has achieved the first step to SYSTEMS."

The display switched from Aleister to a graphic layout of Esper power charts.

"For an Esper to theoretically surpass their current Level, a radical transformation in the source of their power is necessary."

"Their Personality Reality." Gensei was familiar with this concept. "Espers utilize their minds to operate their abilities thus significant changes to their mentality will enhance their power."

"Despite how simple it sounds, Mental Maturation is not so easily achieved." Aleister continued his explanations. "A revelation that redefines the way the Esper lives his life is required and only a few Level Fives are capable of a special kind of transformation that is required."

"Special Transformation?" Gensei was now even more intrigued, what kind of special metamorphosis could the Level Fives undergo that the others could not.

"When a high-powered Esper achieves clearance of the mind, the power they wield will evolve beyond comprehension and will result in their AIM field initializing a process known as 'Awakening'." Aleister's tone gets slightly excited as he explained this fact. "The Esper will then manifest characteristics of the ones who understand the will of the Heavens: The Angels.

"And Accelerator has-"

The screen switched to a video footage taken in Russia during World War III. "See for yourself, Gensei."

Gensei moved closer and observed the footage with scrutinizing eyes. The footage seemed to have been recorded by one of the Academy City Powersuits that was disabled in battle. The monumental Flying Fortress that had baffled the participants in the War began emitting a golden glow that seemed to be focusing in a single spot, like a weapon charging its final shot. Just as the Fortress discharged the accumulated energy, a shining white light flew from the ground and intercepted the attack, effortlessly slamming the energy back to the fortress. The video rewinded to when the intercepting light appeared before freezing and zooming in. As the image cleared the pixels, what Gensei saw nearly took his breath away.

The Accelerator with large white wings protruding from his back and a glowing halo above his head. Just like an Angel.

"Extraordinary isn't it?" Aleister's face reappeared on screen. "Decades of Esper Research and now the pieces are coming together."

Kihara Gensei was for the first time in his life, speechless. He was a firm believer in science and had fanatical devotion to the Esper development plans as well as full confidence that all experiments will yield success. But to see the near-impossible goal of SYSTEMS being so close to success was staggering.

"This is why I am liquidating all projects in the Darkness, Gensei." Aleister's words broke Gensei from his trance. "With the Vector Controlling Device in such a prime state, the other researches for achieving Level Six are completely unnecessary."

Before Gensei could interrupt, Aleister issued an ultimatum. "Above all, the Vector Controlling Device and those associated with him are to be left alone."

"What's the reason for this?" Gensei questioned. "With more data and the proper equipment, I shall be able to elevate him to Level Six immediately!"

"The Vector Controlling Device needs to stay within Academy City so that I may monitor his progress, there are several factions who will attempt to eliminate or capture him so that they may disrupt my goals. An atmosphere of security away from the Darkness is the simplest way to pacify him."

"Just allow the operations to continue without Accelerator knowing." Gensei argued.

"Have you forgotten that the Vector Controlling Device was from the Darkness as well and that he has been involved with it for years? Locating its presence will be a second nature to him. He will not be convinced to stay in Academy City unless all potential threats to those close to him are removed."

"Aleister, with all due respect, this is wasting our time." Gensei was very persistent in pushing the matter. "The purpose of this City is ripe for the taking and yet you-"

"Enough, Gensei. My decision is final. The Darkness is now obsolete and shall be dissolved." Aleister interrupted. "I have no use for you anymore."

With that, Aleister terminated the transmission, leaving Gensei alone in the empty Conference Room. The elderly Scientist's blood was boiling with rage from the outcome of the meeting. The chance for Academy City to fulfill its purpose had arrived but the higher-ups were squandering it. However, Gensei refused to stand idly and allow this once in a lifetime opportunity to be wasted.

'_We are so close to SYSTEMS and you want us to do nothing? No Aleister, I may not know what ulterior motive you have but I will not let you deny me my life's work.'_

* * *

Leaving the room, Gensei gestured to a young man who had been waiting outside to follow him. The teenager wore a labcoat over a colorless checkered shirt, had blonde hair and sported a sinister sneer that seemed to be etched on his face.

"I'm sure that you've been eavesdropping, but at least it will spare me the need to explain how the meeting went."

"It's almost hurtful to accuse me of such actions immediately, but its true." The blonde teen swaggered to Gensei. "So it seems those short-sighted higher-ups have made up their mind."

"They simply cannot comprehend the opportunity being presented." Gensei huffed. "Spineless cowards, too afraid to take risks."

"So what are you going do?" The teen asked. "Without backing from the Darkness, our influence has greatly reduced."

"Let me deal with that matter." Gensei ordered. "Right now, I want you to discreetly observe the Accelerator, obtain as much data as you can that might give us an edge."

"You're still willing to such a big risk for SYSTEMS?" The teen raised his eyebrows. "The Higher-Ups, including Aleister himself, will not take too kindly to any rogue actions."

Gensei paused before turning his head towards the teen and stared him straight in the eye. "I'm not a some mongrel that those Higher-ups can simply leash to a pole, I'm a Scientist and I will complete my life's work even if I have destroy Academy City itself.

For a moment the teen's face was expressionless, before it crunched up as he laughed out loud. "HAHAHAHA! Spoken like a true Kihara, Ojisaan."

Gensei broke out a sinister grin as well. "Indeed. Now get going and gather what resources you can, we have plenty of work ahead of us."

With no fear, no restriction, no hesitation and, above all, no mercy; The Kiharas were unleashed.

* * *

Location: Academy City, District 7, Windowless Building

Time: 10:50, 14th November

Inside the impregnable Windowless Building, headquarters of the General Superintendent, Aleister Crowley observed the two Kiharas through UNDERLINE, his network of countless nanomachines that allowed constant surveillance of his entire city.

"As expected, his ambition has conquered his mind." The leader of Academy City nonchalantly said. "With the Patriarch of the Kiharas as his opponent, there will be much potential for the Vector Controlling Device to achieve in this crisis."

Aleister had predicted that Gensei could not resist the fact that the success of SYSTEMS was close at hand, which was precisely why he had shown the footage of Accelerator's Awakening. A significant stage in his masterful plan had begun, a stage so crucial that it will determine the future success of his Master Plan.

The Misaka SISTERS, clones of the 3rd ranked Level Five, will inevitably begin to biologically break down. A fatal flaw in their genetic structure will result in a detrimental effect on their health, which will then decline until their deaths. As they were also instrumental to his plan, Aleister had calculated and prepared scenarios that may lead to their survival. A gamble that might backfire, but necessary to keep his Plan unpredictable.

With Imagine Breaker still missing since the end of the War, Aleister Crowley was forced to take a gamble with the Accelerator to save them. However, he was fairly confident of Academy City's Strongest, the recent attachment that Accelerator had formed with the clones would be more than enough to motivate him into saving them. Of course, Aleister could directly offer aid to ensure his own plan's safety but…

"Where's the fun in that?" Mused Aleister as he smiled. "He may have ascended to the Aeon of Horus but the guilt from his actions still remain, it will be interesting to see him overcome the sins that haunt him."

The Leader of Academy City thought about Aiwass's words in their conversation prior to World War III. The talk centered on the three particular individuals who fought in the eye of the storm, The Three Heroes.

'_By any chance, do you admire them?'_

Perhaps, buried deep within the twisted heart of the wickedest man in the world was an admiration for those Three Heroes, who had the strength and reason to always rise when knocked to the ground. But now was not the time dwell on that matter.

Summoning additional holographic screens, Aleister inputted a mental command and the screens came to life. Connecting to the Underline network, the screens displayed the view of the nanomachines. All the screens were showing the Misaka SISTERS from around the globe, minding their own lifestyle routine and blissfully unaware of what nasty surprises the future had in store for them.

In the center of the massive sea of holographic screens, an enlarged holographic visual was place directly at the front of Aleister's life-support tank. On display was Academy City's Number One Esper, The Accelerator.

"Now, let the fun-time show begin…"

* * *

Well there you have it, Chapter Two complete. Apologies if its kinda dry and you wanted to see Accelerator but I wanted to give a build-up of events that will gradually lead to what you read in chapter one. Introducing the main Antagonist and the reason for his actions should bring about understanding I suppose.

Oh, and the blonde teen, if you havn't figured it out, is Kihara Amata's son. I have yet to come up with a name for him, so if you have any suggestions please leave them in the review sections.

Stay tuned for Chapter Three, which will be uploaded soon. Once again, thank you for reading this chapter and please review.


	3. Author's Note

**POWER!**

Sorry to the bearer of bad news but the next chapter of The Second Savior will be delayed until next week. My Exams have descended on me like vultures and are currently the highest priority in my mind.

I would like to take this time show an Expression of Gratitude to my First Reviewers:

Zerochitentoppakai – Thanks for the review and do look forward to the future chapters as I have already planned Mikoto and Accelerator's interactions to be reminiscent of an 'old-married couple' relationship.

Marze09 – Thanks for the review and yes, I intend to include Misaka Worst and most importantly, her troll personality. Gyaha!

Hotomi-Tsukiko – Thanks for the Review and there will be more chapters to come.

YuzukiP – Thanks for the review and if you're a fan of Misaki, than you might not like Worst for what she's going to do in this story.

H-xTruthteller – Thanks for the review and…well, you rock!

And thanks to those who took the time to read my story, I hope I'm off to a good start already and will continue improve my writing.

I'm still looking out for suggestions to the name of Kihara Amata's son, who will be an antagonist in this story. As I recall, The Kihara Family usually have names in Japanese that are related to Physics and Mathematical topics.

If there are no suggestions, then I'm afraid I'll have to use a name that has represented the accumulation of years in exploring the mind's creativity, a name so exotic that it creates an atmosphere of defined Brilliance and beautified Magnificence, a name so blessed that when uttered, it will cure cancer, eradicate racism, abolish tyranny, remove poverty and exterminate pony haters.

I shall name him…Kihara Amata Junior.

Once again, thanks for reading and rest assured that I will continue the story. As my profile states: when I start it, I will finish it.


End file.
